


【TK】坠落的星辰12（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰12（ABO）

光一觉得，在二宫家的这一下午，是他打游戏打得最爽的一次。

倒不是说刚不陪他打，只是，刚的游戏水平……实在是有些菜。至少对于光一来说是这样的。

在熟悉了家里那台游戏机的一周以后，光一就刷新了刚所有游戏的通关记录，两人对战的时候光一没用全力就能赢得轻轻松松，虽然刚陪自己打他觉得很高兴，但这么玩，无论协作还是对战，实在是有些没劲。

跟二宫和相叶打游戏就完全不同了。二宫本身就是个中强手，经常和他一起玩的相叶技术也不差，跟相叶打对战输赢参半，跟二宫对战则是必须使出浑身解数才能保证自己不会输得太惨，偶尔的几次平手还是侥幸得来的。

三个人组成小队和全世界的玩家对决，当屏幕上出现“大吉大利，今晚吃鸡！”的字样时，还互相击掌庆祝。

真的是，太过瘾了！

吃晚饭的时候还在讨论战术，然后继续端着游戏手柄厮杀。

直到刚来二宫家里接他。离开的时候，光一甚至产生了恋恋不舍的情绪。

原来，跟朋友相处是这样的感觉。

有什么东西模模糊糊的划过光一的脑海，似乎是学生时代的记忆，自己和一群同学在操场上打棒球，滚了一身土，踏着夕阳勾肩搭背的一起回家，在别人家门口欣赏他们的父母拧着儿子的耳朵进屋，嘴里还数落着怎么把衣服搞得这么脏。

当时那些嘻嘻哈哈，心无芥蒂，因为这一下午的时光，让光一回忆了起来，他曾经也那么无忧无虑过。

刚整个人都倚在二宫家玄关的墙壁上，嘟着嘴催促道，“快一点啦扣酱，咱们回家~”

光一一怔，好像自从重逢以来，这是刚第一次叫自己“扣酱”。靠近之后，他闻到了对方信息素中混杂着酒精的味道。

“你喝酒了？”光一问道。

“fufufu我把babe的烧酒当水喝光啦！”刚笑得有些傻兮兮的，好在还算清醒，没达到说胡话的地步。

等到光一穿好鞋以后，刚把自己从墙上推开，晃了两下才站稳，拍开光一想扶他的手，“讨厌，我自己能站稳~”然后笑嘻嘻的跟二宫和相叶挥手，“光一这一下午谢谢你们的照顾啦~我把他接走啦！nino，Aiba酱，拜拜~”说完就踩着有些不稳的步子转身离开了。

“这一下午打扰了，再见！”光一匆忙鞠了一躬，然后很不放心的追上了刚。

楼道里还传来了刚的声音，“记得你的承诺啊扣酱，洗干净在床上等我……”

把正要关门的相叶闹了个大红脸。

关上门之后回过身，就看见二宫正似笑非笑的盯着自己，客厅里充满了咖啡醇香的味道。

相叶吸了吸鼻子，“nino，你煮咖啡了吗？这么晚了还想喝？”

二宫舔了舔嘴唇，露出了一个邪气十足的笑容，“我没煮咖啡，我也不想喝咖啡，我想吃你了。”

呃，看来刚的话nino也听见了。这是被二宫拽去卧室之前，相叶脑子里的最后一个想法。

 

在回去的车上，刚靠着光一睡了一觉，下车的时候神采奕奕，让光一以为他酒醒了。

回到家里，刚先踢掉鞋子，然后蹲在门口仰头看着正在弯腰解鞋带的光一。从这个小动物一样的姿势和他迷离的双眼，光一可以肯定，对方刚才的神采奕奕不过是短暂的假象罢了。

光一摆好了刚随意甩在地上的鞋，又摆好了自己的鞋子，然后把刚从地上拽了起来。

刚顺势整个人扑在了光一身上，光一就站在原地不动，由着他抱。

腻歪了一会儿，刚松开光一，拽着他的手来到客厅，按着光一的肩膀让他坐在了沙发上。

光一抬头看着刚，对方又笑了，两只手拍一拍他的双肩，“坐好，坐好，我们来上药~”

说完就踢踢踏踏的走到卧室里，抱着药膏罐子回到了客厅。

虽然微醺的刚整个人比平时黏糊了不少，但是按摩光一脖子的时候还是认认真真谨谨慎慎，满脸的正经，手法堪比专业医师。

待上完了药，刚把盖子一拧，往沙发上一扔，笑嘻嘻的抱起了双臂，“现在你说说吧，上午你要告诉我什么来着？晚上要怎么的？”

“晚上……晚上……当时你也没真的生气……”吞吞吐吐到最后变成了嘟嘟囔囔。

“哼！”从鼻孔里发出一声，刚扬起了下巴，开始胡搅蛮缠，“那我要是说，我现在生气了呢？嗯？”脸上保持着傲娇的神色，手却开始不老实起来。

一只手隔着衣服掐住了光一其中一边的乳头，微微一拧，另一只手摸上了光一的分身，用力一按。

“唔嗯……”光一的身子极其敏感，仅仅是刚这么两个动作，他的下体就起了反应。

本能的期待着对方接下来的举动，刚的两只手却离开了。

光一抬起头，不解的看着刚，双眼因为已经染上了情欲而显得格外水润，刚恨不得将他整个吞下去，此时却强忍着冲动，向后挪了一大块，“我还生着气呢。”刚故意板起了脸。

看着刚真正严肃起来的样子，光一有些吃不准了，“那……那……”手足无措的光一，让刚心里的小人简直打起了滚。

太好玩了太好玩了！简直比上午的样子更可爱！

刚突然笑得灿烂，他往前一趴，双手撑着沙发，两个人的鼻尖几乎贴在了一起，光一甚至能在对方那双圆溜溜的眸子里看见自己的倒影。

刚的声音比起调情，更像撒娇，“让我操你，让我把你操射，跟我做爱，让我吃了你，把你吞到肚子里去，我就不生气了，好不好，扣酱？”

看来醉酒后的刚不仅变得黏黏糊糊，还会喜怒无常。光一默默总结道。

看着刚嘴角挂着邪魅的笑容，眼睛里却是最纯粹的神色，又一段记忆突兀的出现在光一的脑海。

上高中的时候，有一段时间一些同学给刚起了个绰号，叫“路西法”，问刚怎么得来的这个称呼，他总是神秘一笑，就不说为什么。

现在刚的这个神情，倒是让光一找到了答案。

从天堂堕落到地狱的路西法，一半是天使，一半是恶魔，有如光影互生，阴阳相伴，有如硬币的两面。

截然相反的气质统一在一个人身上，极矛盾，极危险。

极美。

刚的吻封住了光一的口舌，也封住了他刚刚还在思考的大脑。

 

两个人一边放肆的接吻，一边飞快的脱衣服，全都一丝不挂之后，又相拥而吻。

即使是醉酒，刚也顾及着光一的感受，对方处在记忆刚刚开始恢复的脆弱期，任何一点与糟糕记忆相关的类似举动，对光一来说都非常危险。没有其他的性爱道具，没有任何命令性的话语，两个人只是在接吻，只是准备做爱。

又或许，精虫和酒精同时上脑的刚根本分不出智商来考虑这些东西，他只是迅速的把“任何举动都不能勾起光一不好的回忆”这一点变成铁律，刻印在了自己的脑海深处，让这句话变为下意识。也不知道他是怎么做到的。

仅仅是接吻，就让光一心底升起了无限的渴望，胸腔里仿佛关着一只茸茸的小猫，根根竖起的细毛掠过“扑通扑通”跳个不停的心脏，带起阵阵难耐的痒意，还时不时伸出小爪子轻抓一下，留下些微有别于刺痒的感觉。

光一甚至主动拽出了后穴里的跳蛋，此时此刻，他只想被刚胯下的巨大贯穿，填满他的空虚。只有刚的阴茎能解了这愈发的麻痒，他用下身轻轻蹭着刚的性器，暗示他快一点进来。

刚这一次似乎很享受接吻的感觉，吻得无比仔细而陶醉。光一的性器早已抬头，小孔里不断渗出一滴一滴的液体，后穴那里也泥泞不堪，因为渴望被进入而一张一缩，排出的透明肠液一部分顺着大腿流了下来，一部分直接滴落到了沙发上，让真皮沙发变得滑溜溜的。

本来光一跪在沙发上，膝盖处不断打滑让他本能的搂住了刚的脖子，一只手伸向后穴，前面射不出来，后面再不缓解一下，他就要被越来越旺的欲火给烧死了。

伸到一半的时候被刚抓住了手，两个人十指相握，刚带着光一的手探向他的后穴，各伸出一根手指，从穴口进入。

甫一进去，光一下面的这张小嘴就把两根手指紧紧的含住了，并且不断地收缩，想要把手指更深的吞入，刚又加了一根手指，有细碎的呻吟从光一的嘴里溢了出来。

但是，不够，不够，远远不够！

光一还是扭动的腰部，他需要的是更粗、更长的东西，需要的是刚的阴茎，是古巴雪茄味道的信息素，是刚狠狠、狠狠地操他，能把他操出眼泪，能让他喊哑嗓子。

心中的渴望上升到了极点，就在这时，后穴里的手指抽出去了，刚巨大的阴茎，终于如愿的进入了光一的后穴。

光一亦被推倒，后背接触到了微凉的沙发皮面。

 

两种信息素混合在一起，随着刚一下一下的顶着光一的后穴，甚至有些像海浪一般起伏。早就熟悉了对方身上的所有敏感点，刚把光一的整个耳朵含在嘴里，舌头肆意舔过外耳，吮吸着上边的耳廓，以及下面的耳垂，把整只耳朵都弄得湿漉漉的，然后，向耳道里轻轻吹了一口气。

唾液放大了耳朵上的所有感官神经，这轻轻的一口气，让光一全身起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，再加上刚这一下正好顶在了G点上，让光一蓦地大声呻吟了起来，本来抱着刚后背的双手猛地攥了起来，在那留下了鲜红色的抓痕。

刚轻咬着他的耳垂，来回磨着牙，又在G点上顶弄了几下，光一很快就缴了械，射在了刚的小腹上。

而Alpha还伏在光一身上，用自己的性器在他的后穴里来回抽插。

“光一……光一……扣酱……”刚不停的叫着对方的名字。

“嗯……嗯啊……刚？”光一早就意乱情迷，只有在刚这里，他才体验到了，性爱原来是这么美好而令人着迷的事情。

不去想刚对自己的感情，仅仅是每一次交合的时候被对方温柔的对待，都足以让光一沉沦。

他都没有察觉，刚刚开始复苏记忆，那些往事中的不堪回首，就让他在心底里埋藏下了自我厌恶的种子，这种子一定会随着被掩藏记忆的不断发掘而生根发芽，最后开出令人绝望的恶之花。

但这一切都与做爱无关，有时候用下半身思考也没什么不好，把情绪交给感觉，让性欲填满大脑，只考虑怎么让对方更舒服，让自己更舒服，享受两具身体缠绵的每分每秒。

就比如现在。

 

刚把光一从沙发上捞起来，换了从后面进入的姿势。

两个多月的治疗；虽然暂时还不能被标记、但经常性的和刚做爱，让Alpha的信息素平衡着身体里的激素；再加上俱乐部里那些给光一注射的乱七八糟的药物已经失效了不少，最近，即使没有抑制剂，光一每一次的发情也不再来势汹汹，离开抑制剂后发情的时间也稍微错后了几分钟。否则，即使服下最烈性的春药，也比不上光一发情时候的放荡和不清醒。

刚黏糊糊的声音在耳边响起，“扣酱，我口渴了，想喝冰水，咱们去厨房。”说完还在光一的屁股上拍了一下，“啪”的一声脆响回荡在客厅里。

后面含着刚的性器，才刚射过一次的光一早就软了手脚，要不是刚双手搂着他的上半身，自己都可能一头栽到沙发上。

不过此时可由不得光一，刚的腰往前一送，几乎整根阴茎都没入了光一的小穴里，光一往前踉跄了一小步，就被刚顶着磕磕绊绊的向厨房走去。

从后面被挤出来的透明液体滴滴答答落了一路。刚抱着光一的两只手也不老实，捏住了他的双乳，掐着，捻着，用指甲刮着顶端，让光一的身子越发瘫软，脚下越发的无力。

抖抖索索，光一好不容易把冰块弄到了杯子里，中间还掉了好几块。

被刚抱到了单人床一样大小的料理台上，大理石的温度让光一不由得收紧了后穴，排出了更多的液体。刚喝了一口水，嘴里含了一个冰块，叼着它去蹭光一的乳头。

“嘶——”冰块刺激的光一倒吸了一口凉气，乳头很快就勃起了，另一个乳头，刚如法炮制。一同勃起的，还有光一的下体。

刚再一次进入了光一的体内，炙热的阴茎和炙热的肠道让两个人一起发出了喟叹，刚又含了一块冰在嘴里，先是将冰喂进光一的嘴里，然后在下一次接吻的时候从他嘴里把冰块吸回来。光一马上就学会了这个游戏，一杯冰块很快都融化在了两个人的唇齿之间。

光一第二次射在了料理台上。因为冰块玩完后，刚把他压在了料理台边缘继续干他，两个人同时射了出来，只不过刚射在了光一的后穴里。

感觉到刚射完之后阴茎软了下来，但是还没有退出去。阴茎缩小了，但后穴一时间还没有收缩，精液混合着透明的液体滴在了两人脚下的地砖上。光一静静的等了一会，趴在他后背上的人始终没动静。

“刚？刚？”试着叫了两声，还是没回应，光一小心的一回头，哭笑不得的发现，原来人已经睡着了。

光一第一次遇见这种情况。

本来，他被刚按在料理台上，整个上半身都贴着大理石台面才不至于让自己的身体滑下去，才做完爱，光一现在浑身发软，如果他强行起身，一定是两个人一起摔倒在地。但如果一直趴在这儿，七八分钟以后他就会再次发情，到时候就难办了。

进退两难。

缓了将近五分钟以后，光一知道，再不做决定就来不及了。他咬了咬牙，一条胳膊压着刚环过他脖子的双臂，一只手试着撑起上半身。

嗯，勉勉强强能支起来，得亏刚的体型和自己差不多，要不什么都是免谈。深吸一口气，小心避开地上那一滩润滑液一样的玩意，他背着刚往前挪了一步，一个趔趄差点跪在地上，好在最后稳住了身形，慢慢走回了主卧。

短短的一段路，今天在光一的感觉中却无比的漫长。

把刚放到床上，光一几乎是爬回客厅的。把抑制剂放了回去，光一才算放松了下来，躺在沙发上喘着粗气，也顾不上自己的后背贴上了他刚才流在沙发上的液体，现在变得又凉又黏。

光一再一次深刻体会到了Alpha和Omega体质上的差距，平日里刚和他做完爱，还能一脸饕足的抱着他去浴室里清洗，而自己累的连一根手指头都懒得动。今天虽然刚因为酒的缘故只射了一次，就是这样也让光一腰酸腿软，强撑着才把刚弄回了床上。

虽然光一恨不能现在就睡死过去，但是后背上和双腿间黏腻感让他相当不舒服。原来好像除了在床上取悦别人，光一什么都不在乎。但是现在不一样了，如果不洗个澡，光一觉得他今天晚上大概睡不着了。

所以在沙发上躺了半个多小时以后，稍微缓过劲儿来的光一拖着疲惫的身体再次进入主卧，简单给刚擦洗了一下，把他塞进被子里，就去浴室放洗澡水了。

等待水放满的过程中，他把后穴里的精液清理干净了，然后整个人泡进了浴缸里。

浑身上下被热水包裹，只露出头在外面，光一长长地出了一口气。热水放松着他又酸又疼的腰部，还有做爱时高亢的神经。

放松之后，大脑就迷糊了起来，想着再泡一会就出去，光一还是在浴缸里睡着了。

刚睡了三个多小时，就被醉酒之后的干渴弄醒了。发现自己睡在床上，盖着被子，身体也被简单清理过，就是不见光一。刚瞬间紧张了起来，水也顾不上喝了，满屋子的找他。

不用说把他搬到床上这些事情肯定是光一做的，本来Omega做爱时的体力消耗就很大，事后再搬一个大活人回卧室，刚就怕光一昏倒在房子的哪个角落里。

最后在浴缸里找到了睡着了的人，刚这才松了一大口气。

你这家伙，要不是浴缸有定时加热的控温功能，水凉了的话铁定感冒啊！刚无奈摇头，把光一从浴缸里捞出来，给他擦干净身体，抱回了主卧。

这期间光一一直睡得很沉。看来是累坏了，刚心想。

把浴缸里的水放干净了，刚倒有些精神了。想着反正一时半会儿睡不着，刚动手把两个人荒唐过后的狼藉收拾干净了，冲了个热水澡，吹头发的时候，睡意才一点一点的拱了上来。

一夜无梦。两个人都是。

 

第二天直到中午，光一才算是睡饱了。睁开眼睛，就看见刚侧着身子，用亮晶晶的眸子盯着自己。看见人醒了，刚就露出了一个笑容，凑近光一在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，“早安，扣酱。”

光一不由自主的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，就好像古巴雪茄的味道停留在了上面。

“早安，刚。”他听见自己的声音这么说道。

“肚子饿么？”

光一摇了摇头，“你呢？”刚是不是已经醒了好长时间了？

猜到了光一没问出口的问题，刚也摇摇头，“我也刚醒，还不饿呢。”

骗子。心里有个声音对刚说道，你明明早就醒了，盯着一张睡着的脸，居然能盯一个多小时！

没办法呀，就是看不够，怎么看都看不够，也想不通，为什么会有人长得这么好看！另一个声音响了起来，很是不服气。

光一要是睡一天，我能对着这张脸看一天。这个声音补充道。

心里正天人交战的刚，压根没意识到自己这种想法跟变态无异。他再次吻了一下光一，“我去做饭。”

饭后出了点状况，光一胃疼了一下午。

跟二宫打了一通电话，排查了半天才终于找到了原因，是那杯冰块惹的祸。

长期没有正常进食让光一的胃功能变得极差，最近虽然一直在调养治疗，能吃的食物范围也在不断扩大，但是依然经不起刺激，这个刺激包括辛辣、生食、油脂过多、食物过硬，不能喝酒、咖啡、茶这一类的饮料，还有就是严禁冷饮。

挨完骂的刚放下电话，吐了吐舌头，看来昨天晚上玩的有点过火了。

不过，确实不能指望一个半醉的人严谨的面面俱到。

遵照二宫的指示给光一贴了个暖宝宝，让他喝了一下午热水，晚饭前疼痛终于缓解了。

晚上刚刷碗的时候不禁苦笑，看来让光一完全恢复健康这件事，真是任重而道远啊！

 

松本把第二次治疗的时间定在了一周后，在这期间，刚只要看见书房电脑前面放着的U盘就会犯愁，答应了松本把视频拷贝给他，自己却无论如何也鼓不起勇气再次点开这些东西。

离看诊时间越来越近了，压力之下刚终于想到了一个办法，他首先假设所有的视频都是有声的监控录像，在这个前提下，从室内的布置能大致猜出来这是不是跟心理治疗有关的视频。所以，所有的视频他只看前三十秒，最大程度上降低自己看到残忍画面的可能性，最大程度上提高找出相关视频的准确度。

至于中间有没有混进去其他视频，那就交给松本去头疼吧，反正以他的职业道德，绝不会透露出哪怕一个字。刚有些不负责任的想着。

依照自己的办法火速浏览了一遍所有视频，刚挑出了十二个文件，把这些都复制到一个新的U盘里，塞进了他出门穿的外套口袋。

等到下一次见面的时候，这个U盘就会交到松本的手中了。

 

欧蜜俱乐部顶层。

这一层全是行政办公室，不管是“屋里的”部门，还是“屋外的”部门，都在这里。

走廊尽头一间不起眼的屋子，门上贴着的统一制式的黑色牌子，上书三个字，“档案室”。

今天档案室里托尼值班，他的任务是把要保留的纸质文件归档，把不需要保留的销毁。

拎着一张需要销毁的档案来到碎纸机前，无意中瞄了一眼，就是这一眼，让他停下了动作。

“嗯，51号，我记得我刚才好像在归档的纸堆里看见过这个编号似的……”在好奇心的驱使下，手里拿着这张已经开始泛黄的纸，托尼来到放着归档文件的桌子上，很快就翻出了另一张写有“51号”字样的文件。

拿着两张纸来到办公桌前，把它们并排放在一起，托尼端起自己的水杯喝了一口，浏览着两份文件。

“噗！”一口水喷到地上，他睁大了眼睛，满脸都是不可思议的神色。反复对比了好几次，确认自己没有看错。

“妈了个逼的，真是活见鬼了！”托尼一脸难以置信。

三十分钟以后，这两份文件被送到了现任欧蜜俱乐部一把手的办公桌上，文件中有两个地方被铅笔圈了出来。

一份，是那张准备销毁的档案，十年前的一张性奴登记表，编号那一栏写着“51号”，曾用名那里写着“堂本刚”。

另一份，是那张准备归档的赔偿协议，赔偿原因写着“51号性奴在租赁期间因雇主使用不当意外身亡。”签名栏里龙飞凤舞的写着三个大字。

堂本刚。

 

——TBC


End file.
